broken bow
by yamygal
Summary: john breaks sherlocks violin and a tantrum is the outcome


Broken bow.

"Will you stop looking at me like that" but Sherlock didn't stop he was looking at john with

Such hate because he broke his violin's bow not out of choice but he would of gladly with the Racket he was making but that isn't the point because john simply only meant to snatch

If out of Sherlock's hands but he wouldn't let go so he griped it harder and with a big pull it

Snapped clean in half Sherlock looked at his bow like he was a child who lost his toy and just

Saw it swaying miserably in the air "Sherlock I am so sorry I didn't mean to break it"

Sherlock looked at him his eyes squinted into hate "yes you did" Sherlock stood up and

Stomped into the kitchen bow in hand and turned to john "Mycroft's coming round later" then slammed the glass doors behind him "great maybe he can make him see sense" John said under his breath and new not to follow so he sat down and began to read his newspaper then a thought occurred not a nice one but he thought if he hid the violin then it wouldn't matter if sherlock fixed it or not

so he picked It up of the sofa and placed it behind the books on the top self but because he was short this did involve using the back of his chair and when he was done he sat back satisfied he won't see It when he heard the Sound of tape coming From the kitchen and he then realised what Sherlock was doing he Must be trying to fix his bow with sellotape "that will never work" he huffed to himself and Picked up his newspaper

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sherlock had is bow covered in sellotape and tied together with string he knew he couldn't stand to step Out of there with His pathetic attempt because he will just get laughed out the room by john He was interrupted in his thoughts by johns shadow edging closer to the glass doors "oh no You don't "Sherlock jumped quickly to the doors pressing his back hard against it "oh come On Sherlock now you're just being childish"

"no you only want to laugh at my attempts" "No I want to help and if we can't fix it then I will buy you a new one" Sherlock stepped Away from the doors and opened them to face john and lifted is left eyebrow "really" "yes Cause I will what type is it" john said while he rushed for his coat "just show it to them"

Sherlock looked very sheepish as he handed the bow to john "so…sellotape not work then"

"No" john smiled back at sherlock and made his way down the stairs "we need milk" "yeh do you need any more nicotine patches sherlock" "no I'll be fine" "right…back in a minute"

John returned with the shopping only to find sherlock asleep on the sofa so he got the bow out of the box and laid it gently on Sherlock's chest so he would wake to see it john smiled

And sat back watching it slowly rise up and down with Sherlock's breath a few minutes later sherlock woke in his usual fashion quickly still causing john to jump "yawn…oh thanks john" sherlock said looking down at the bow on his chest he picked it up and held it in is hand ready "john where is my violin" john gave sherlock a sheepish look "look I don't you want you playing that again it gives me a headache" sherlock shot john one of his icy stares "I just want to check the bow is right for it" "fine" john said has he pointed to the top shelf "how did you reach up there "I used the chair but I can see you won't need it" as john saw sherlock walk to the shelf's and at full stretch on his tip toes he reached for his violin "I've missed this" sherlock walked back over the sofa and held the bow on his violin "oh" "what" "well john it seems there was a bit of a mix up" "what is it not the right one" "no it's different not by much but this one is when for a bigger violin so if I'm wright I can still play it" sherlock began to play "IT JUST MAKES IT LOUDER" "sherlock shut up" sherlock stopped

"sherlock that is too loud tomorrow I will get you the right one "no I like this one" "it's too loud sherlock it's bad enough when you had the over one but with this I definitely won't be able to sleep over" "I don't care john I am keeping this bow" they both shot each other evil glares "no your *** not" "no need to swear john" sherlock said with a grin and began to play "right" john said as he jumped out of his chair and walked briskly over to sherlock who

hew what he wanted and jumped up quickly moving towards the door "you're not having it" sherlock stood there playing the violin leaning against the door frame smirking at his angry flat mate but he forgot that his flat mate was an ex-army doctor so he soon realised he shouldn't mess with him because at this precise moment Mycroft was making his way up stairs but because sherlock was still playing he had no idea so Mycroft put his fingers to his lips and smiled at john before slowly edging closer to his brother so close now that his nose

was being tickled by the hair around Sherlock's ear and it was only then he drew in a long breath john new what he was going to do and put his fingers in his ears and before sherlock could ask what he was doing Mycroft withdrew his long breath right into his dear brothers ear "SHERLOCK!" sherlock jumped and went flying back into his brothers arms "MYCROFT YOU BLOODY IDIOT" he looked down at sherlock still breathing heavily against his chest "yes dear little brother" he said with such annoyance that sherlock leapt out his hold and pointed his bow down the stairs "GET OUT OF MY FLAT" Mycroft new he couldn't argue and mad his

way to the door "you knew he was there didn't you" sherlock said he turned to john to give him another one of his icy stares "cause I did…anyway it shut you up" sherlock decided not to answer that and returned to his usual spot on the sofa throwing his violin and bow onto the floor "what's up don't want to play it" "well what's the point if I can't hear it properly" john was about to ask why but soon saw the a trickle of blood coming out of Sherlock's right ear "shit sherlock your ear is bleeding" "what" sherlock raised his middle finger to his ear

then back down to his line of vision" so it is" "well" john standing up and placing himself next to sherlock on the sofa "it seems your big brother has burst your ear drum" "what can you fix it" "yes well I am a doctor so I think I can help you there mind if I take a look" "you might as well" sherlock said before lowering his head a little so john could get a good look

"right I need a torch and a wet cotton bud "my torch is in my coat" ""and cotton buds are in the bathroom cupboard wait there a moment" john sprang out of the chair quite happy to be helping his friend and got torch out the pocket then went into the bathroom to get the cotton bud and ran it under the tap when he returned to the living room sherlock was

prodding and poking his ear "don't do that sherlock" john said as he sat next to sherlock and began wiping away the blood in around his ear then shined the torch so he could get a better look "well it don't seem that bad just a little bit punctured ill run down in the morning and get you some antibiotics on my way to surgery to help bring the swelling down" "thanks john although next time please tell me next time he is there" "don't worry I will" that night john cleaned away the mess sherlock had left in the kitchen decided to get them both a Chinese although sherlock didn't eat much it was still nice to see him nibbling away at the prawn crackers.


End file.
